User blog:JamesOfVallron/A tale of two brothers.
Intro After several long years of war, a kingdom far to the south had just ended a great feud. In the final battle The king summoned all the farms and the peasants to help win the final battle....Durring The fight Great and mighty general of the enemy kingdom had the kings life in his hands. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, a farmer with a pike killed the enemy general saving the king. They had won the battle and the war but at a great price. The king thankful to the farmer mouse for his great deed offered him on wish to anything he could dream. The farmer mouse wanted his two sons to live a nice rich life, so he said the his sons if worthy could join him as his high captains of the throne. The king agreed and said to send each son alone to his keep one year from that day. This is that story. ---- The First brother The sun rose over a small cottage in a nice field in midsummer morning. The Father who had remembered what the king had said prepared his first son for his trip to the royal keep. He gave him a royal tunic and bag of food to last him the journey. The first brother who's name was Clarco, was a tall well built mouse with light brown fur and heroic gleam in his eye. Even though he seemed the hero type he was ignorant and selfish at heart. His mother kissed him and his father hugged and told him faerwell. As Clarco marched thought the field and towards a dark forest, he noticed a fork in the road, One sign saying to the keep, the other to the forest. He paused and thought to himself, 'Should I go left? Or shall I go right?". After a few moments of thinking it through he remembered the short cut through the woods that his mother told him and his brother about. Now marching on the path of the woods, he quietly walked on the path into the woods. The woods were cool and crisp light beams shown down on the grassy woodland floor. Once again after a few moments he reached a old mouse on the side of the road, the old one was dressed poorly woven rags that hung from his body like icicles in winter. He paused to observe the old creature, "What a ghastly looking beast!" He thought to himself. The old mouse looked up to him with his old tired eyes "Please, spare some food for a poor old mouse?" said the old one with a tired old voice. "Hmm." grunted Clarco "I am a High captain of the king and have no time for a poor creature as your self!"" If you will not show kindness you do not deserve power." Said the old mouse. Clarco spit on the old mouse and continued on his way. Next he came upon a old badge maidwitha broken carts of goods. He paused to see the old badger, " What has happened?" asked Clarco to the old Badger." My cart wheel has broken and I can not fix it on my own. Can you help me?" Clarco Thought for a second and remembered he had to et to the keep to claim his title. " I am a royal captain of the king and I'm very busy I don't have time to help you." The Badger maid frowned at him and said" Don't talked to the hooded beast and don't take what he offers you." "Pfft!"" I do not need to here your ranting old one!" Then he turned around and continued up the path. An hour later he came upon a dark hooded beast with whispery creaky voice. As Clarco approached the beast he felt tired and thirsty, having drank his last drop of water he felt tired and weary without something to quench his thirst. The beast in the hood and cloak stretched out both paws to him and held out a bowl of water saying,"Here. Drink it, will make you strong." Thirsty and tired he quickly toke the bowl and chugged all the water, till every last drop was gone. He dropped the bowl thanked the hood beast and continued on his way. A sign on the path said "Royal keep two miles" joyful and proud he continued to march with a bold spirit. Later he reached a fork in the road, One left one right. The path on the right was a sunny forest, the path on the left was a dark eyrie forest. Knowing that the path on the right looked more promising ,he went down the path ,and after he walked down the path. For the first few moments he started to feel strange then out of no where great snake leaped out and ate him whole, Ending his journey. ---- The second brother Just as the afternoon started that same day father prepared his youngest son Marlo for his journey. Marlo was a shorter normal looking mouse with light brown fur and a red neckerchief around his neck. His father gave him a royal tunic and a sack of food for the trip. His mother huged him farewell. (Update in a few days or less!) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts